Lawless
by John Wilde
Summary: Those who act above the law, shall suffer without it. Children will bare the sins of their kin. Peace shall be paid with blood. Limited Spots. SYOT SYOC. Closed
1. Prologue

"This year's Hunger Games shall be far different." President Carmine Swan said, as his hollow blue eyes stared through every screen in Panem. "As a reward for our longest period of peace and anniversary of the defeat of the second rebellion. This year the number of names within the reaping bowls shall be fewer than ever before."

A collective sense of relief flooded among the districts. Parents hugged their children; crowds cheered, but some remained quiet - familiar with the tactics of the Capitol - as they listened to the catch.

President Carmine smiled, his teeth bared. "So in honour of the defeat of the second rebellion. This year the children will be the delinquent and lawless, those that like the second rebellion threaten our long-held peace either due to their parents or themselves. Names for the reaping shall be selected by the Head Peacekeeper within each district. Allow to this be a reminder of the generosity of the Capitol and a warning to those that bite the hand that feeds them, protects them and ultimately helps them. May the odds be ever in your favour."

The camera in front of Swan switched off, cutting President Swan from the nation. His smile became replaced with a deadpan expression, as his assistant and the camera crew showered him with compliments. He quickly dismissed the team so only his assistant, Hugo remained.

"Incredible sir. Ingenious plan." Hugo praised with a broad smile that Carmine saw was false. Hugo wasn't bad at hiding it, in fact, he was very skilled, but Carmine was too familiar with false enthusiasm.

"I improvised it."

Hugo's smile faltered for a moment. "Sir?"

"I made it up. I've always been a natural improviser. When I was Head Gamekeeper, I didn't plan to become President, but when the opportunity arose, I got creative." He rose from his seat and went to his alcohol cabinet. "I follow my instincts and analyse later."

"W-Well what have your instincts telling you, sir?"

President Carmine smiled to himself, before he turned around a glass of brandy in one hand and a gun in the other. Hugo's eyes widened in shock, before Carmine shot him between the eyes. Peacekeepers immediately rushed into the room and were surprised to see Hugo's corpse. They immediately searched his body and found two poison vials and a silver five point star, the symbol of the latest rebellion.

Carmine outstretched his hand for it, as he sipped his brandy casually. "Get him out of here before he stains the carpet." His eyes analyzed the star, ideas followed from it. "And send Gamekeeper Smythe, I'm feeling inspired."

* * *

 **I'll only accept 6-8 characters, because there is no point in have 24 characters, were some would die immediately.**

 **Tips: Be original, don't produce two dimensional characters, build layers get me invested and Panem interested. Be realistic with faceclaim and age.**

 **Also I imagined Bradley Cooper as President Carmine.**

* * *

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **District:**

 **Gender:**

 **Family:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Faceclaim:**

 **Reaped or Volunteered:**

 **Reason (for either):**

 **Weapon of choice:**

 **Token:**

 **Interview Angle:**

 **Strategy:**

 **Strengths(At least 3):**

 **Weaknesses(At least 3):**

 **Allies?:**

 **Anything else you'd like me to know about your tribute:**


	2. District 3

Buzz POV

Standing in the crowd for the reaping was the terrifying experience of Buzz's life, even though only those eligible stood in the centre of the courtyard, he practically felt he was among them. His name wasn't in the bowl, but the responsibility of what his mother and grandfather were demanding of him was heavy on his shoulders. He had to volunteer; it was his last year to be eligible for the Hunger Games, and he needed to win to further the cause. He had to make his family proud, but the fear of death had Buzz on the verge of tears.

The escort from the Capitol was an overweight man with pale skin dressed suit designed like microchips named Francisco, who'd been the escort sine before Buzz was born. His fake looking smile was all too real as he stared down at the dozen or so children up for reaping. The youngest was twelve; he looked beyond terrified and didn't seem to belong next to some of the others, who deserved to be there - at least in the eyes of the Capitol.

"Good day citizens of District 3. Today our pool of viable candidates is, of course, smaller than usual, but I have no doubt this districts tribute will be very entertaining. Let's start with the girls."

His porky hand dipped into the jar that only contained three slips of paper. Buzz found this terrifying that this Capitol scum effectively was deciding the fate of not just one life, but countless others, his anger at this gave him certainty in his decision. He would volunteer.

"Cordia Kerr!" He shouted into the microphone.

There was dead silence as a girl with pale hair and skin walked out onto the platform next to Fransico. Buzz wasn't that familiar with her but knew she and her family were a part of the cause. Buzz would become her ally.

"Now for the gentlemen." He dipped his fingers into the small pile of names, swirling it before grabbing one. "Fib -"

"I volunteer!" A male from the reaping crowd exclaimed.

Buzz's jaw dropped and along with his heart, but a small part of him couldn't help, but feel relieved. When the volunteer stepped from the crowd, Buzz instantly recognised him from his red hair. His Mac Turnbolt and he had been caught hacking into District 3 computers, but not for the rebellion, for himself. He was sixteen, though he was very tall and lanky. Buzz didn't know him well but knew he was a snob and completely selfish, which is why Buzz wasn't very surprised by his reason for volunteering.

"It was either this or be an Avox, so yeah."

Buzz shook his head at him. His destiny had just been stolen, by someone, who was probably going to die in the first five minutes for because he pissed the careers off.

Buzz didn't even need to look at his grandfather to know he would be pulsing with rage, and no doubt blamed Buzz. However when he looked toward his parent they look relieved. Though Buzz found himself questioning, what exactly was he going to do now?

* * *

Mac POV

Mac no doubt was acutely aware of the strangeness of his volunteering. Volunteering was very rare in their District, and when it happens it because a loved one can't bare to see another one die, so they effectively put their loved ones in the same positions by volunteering themselves, which is basically suicide, but it's considering an ultimate act of love. Mac is not an idiot nor is his suicidal, he knows he is hardly a physical threat, but then again none of the District 3 victors were that physically intimidating they got through via their wits or pure dumb luck. Well at least for his "mentor", Cartwright, he won because he hid in a cave for a majority of the competition and because the other final tribute fell on his sword.

Mac was not going to be seeking tips from his mentor, nor would he align himself with his fellow District 3 tribute. No, no, he was going to sell himself to the pack that will undoubtedly emerge among the twenty-two tributes. He would play the beta and allow himself to be a number. He would hide his intelligence and observe those with intelligence and take them out.

"Are you listening, Mac?" Cartwright asked as Cordia and Mac sat across from him, Mac had started to find his nails far more interesting than the so-called advice he was giving them.

"Not really."

"Well you should, because -"

"You're the best mentor? I would say that at all. I mean I think there is a reason we only have one mentor for our district. How long have you been a mentor for twenty years?"

Cartwright bit back his anger and took a deep breath. Mac wasn't the first tribute who thought they knew better or the first to remind him of those painful facts. It was his duty to help these kids even if they were delinquents and criminals. "It is better to have some advice then none. Perhaps then you wouldn't be up for this reaping in the first place."

A light condescending laugh left Mac. "Well, right now I'm feeling pretty confident with my decisions. Here I am on this incredible train headed toward a place where I'll have unlimited food, fantastic accommodation - and oh yeah my tongue still in my head. I know I have better odds than her, no offence."

"Offence was taken, dickhead," Cordia replied.

"Ow well aren't you a little spitfire. I think I might change my mind about working with you."

"I'd rather die than be your ally."

"Oh, poor choice of words."

Cordia bolted up to hit him, but Cartwright caught her and pulled her into another compartment. Mac rolled his eyes before he clicked his fingers at an Avox. "Get me a drink!" he ordered.


	3. List of Spots

The sponsor system is simple. I will have a poll on my profile when I have all the characters I need and you can vote for who you like. I don't want to make you feel obligated to review, because I like review that are authentic and let me know how you are feeling about the story or the characters.

Here is a list of the available slots. Career districts are normal as they always volunteer anyway. There is no District 12, because its post 2nd Rebellion.

 _I am only accepting three or four more tributes._

* * *

District 1 Male - **Open**

District 1 Female - **Open**

District 2 Male - Closed (calebbeers21)

District 2 Female - Closed (calebbeers21)

District 3 Male - Closed (Myself)

District 3 Female - Closed (Myself)

District 4 Male - **Open**

District 4 Female - **Open**

District 5 Male - **Open**

District 5 Female - Closed (strange and proud)

District 6 Male - Closed (Myself)

District 6 Female - Closed (DaisyRain01)

District 7 Male - Closed (calebbeers21)

District 7 Female - Closed (OrehKeats)

District 8 Male - **Open**

District 8 Female - **Open**

District 9 Male - **Open**

District 9 Female - Closed (Guest)

District 10 Male - **Open**

District 10 Female - Closed (RueJabberjay)

District 11 Male - **Open**

District 11 Female - Closed (Declan42)


	4. Districts 6 & 7

Head Peacekeeper Kerr POV

Peacekeeper Kerr stared down at the small crowd of children in the middle of the train station. Each deserving to be there, though the person Kerr was most eager to see in the arena was Cleo Santino, the little kingpin, as he and his fellow peacekeepers nicknamed her. They could never prove her involvement, but they wouldn't need to punish her. However, Kerr found pride in bringing real justice and fairness to the district; other districts had a reputation of acting first and thinking later. He wanted desperately to rig her reaping, but his sense of honour wouldn't allow it, all he could do was hope.

She didn't look all that harmless, but she was very dangerous. A perfect representation of ruthlessness and apathy combined. Those cold brown eyes of her never left Kerr, even when to his relief and delight, her name was called. She without fear, arrogance or anger she took her place beside the Capitol escort, her eyes continued to linger on Kerr. He didn't attempt to enter a battle of wills with her. Instead, he tried to pierce through that dark hollowness in her eyes to find something, anything close to emotion in her, but he saw nothing. This indifference sent a shiver up his spine, and he instead focused on the reaping. The male tribute was just an eighteen-year-old thief named Claude, a low-level criminal, and Kerr found himself pitying him even more, as no doubt Cleo was already scheming how to use him.

Kerr surprised himself when he suddenly decided he would be escorting the tribute crew to the train after their farewells to their families. This decision went against his plans, and he didn't fully understand why, but his instincts were driving him forward. Cleo continued to stare at him until she was on the train with Claude and the Capitol escort. When Nicola Volks, the District 6 mentor was about to board, he blocked her entry. She looked at him defiantly with her sharp light blue eyes, her stance defensive.

"Don't help the girl," he ordered.

"What?"

"She is ... she deserves to be a tribute."

Her eyes narrowed. "Nobody deserves to be a tribute." She coldly argued before she started to step onto the train. He blocked her again, his eyes betraying his desperation.

"She does." He sighed. "Ignore me if you will, but don't let her work with the boy. If you can, keep them separate, his odds will be far greater if you do."

"Why?"

A train operator cuts into their conversation. "Forgive me Peacekeeper Kerr, but we can't be late."

Kerr nodded and gave Nicola a final look. "There is a reason I put her name in." He warns before leaving a confused Nicola on the train.

Claude POV

His beady grey eyes pinpointed every valuable item on the train, as soon as he stepped into the room. He would normally be giddy in delight, but it was if any sense of joy or pleasure had karmically been stolen from him.

He was in shock, as he sat in the leather seat of the compartment, his torturous thoughts eroding his mind, not noticing the train had started. This reaping was meant to be his last, but in a twisted way it was. He had no chance. He was short, small and thin, all physical attributes helpful to any thief, but detrimental in the Arena.

"I'm Cleo." A voice broke through. It took Claude a moment to register, what he heard. He looked beside himself to the other leather seat to see a girl with olive skin, brown hair and brown eyes, eyes which for some unknown reason irked Claude. However, with her bright smile, she seemed nice.

"Oh um ... I'm Claude."

"Are you alright Claude?"

"Not really. You?"

"Terrified."

Claude found himself sighing in relief. "I don't know about you, but I think I'm already dead. Not be solemn or anything, but that's what it feels like, I feel like I'm dead."

"Why? Do you think you don't have a shot?"

"No."

"You've got to have some skills. You're here for a reason."

"I'm a thief, not a fighter."

"Trust me, being a thief will be very useful." she argued, with a small unnoticeable smirk.

Claude frowned in confusion, as Nicola entered the room. Nicola immediately noticed the proximity between the two, her eyes lingered on Cleo for a moment registering something familiar, before she sat across from them.

Claude couldn't help but notice Nicola's appearance; she was stunning. He'd been to preoccupied to notice it before. She had rich auburn hair and snow white skin, which made her bright blue eyes shine. Though it was her body, that drew most of Claude's attention. Slender was the word he'd use, every edge and curve of her body were slender. Though he quickly wised up remembering how she became a victor. He was nine when he watched her games; she had the most kills at eight with a now infamous a pair of sickles that she'd stolen from a tribute from District 11.

"Why are you both here?" Nicola asked, calmly.

Claude opened his mouth to answer, but Cleo beat him to the punch. "Why do you need to know that?"

"I am going to be selling you to the Capitol, and if you are a junkie, like most in our District, it is going to be a hard sell. Also, any skills learnt for bad reasons are skills none the less."

A terrible tension built between Cleo and Nicola, as they stared one another down. Claude, sensing the animosity, decided to lay his cards on the table.

"Well, I'm a thief. Got caught in one of these fancy trains."

"So you're a terrible thief." She said without looking away from Cleo.

Claude's face scrunched in response. "Not a bad thief. I've been doing it for years, just fine. My luck just ran out."

"Well, you better hope that doesn't happen in the games. Now, what about you - sorry is it Claire?"

Cleo's jaw flexed, but she gave Nicola a smile that didn't fully reach her eyes. "Its Cleo and I'm innocent."

"Innocent of what? Guilt."

Her smile fell, and Claude felt a sudden chill go up his spine. "Aren't you suppose to be giving us advice, mentoring us, not interrogating us."

"You are correct. Why don't you go to your cabin and rest, while Claude and I strategize?"

"What?!" Cleo exclaimed.

"I don't work with liars."

Cleo rose from her chair. "You -"

In the flash of a moment, Nicola knocked Cleo over the seat, with her feet. She quickly walked over to Cleo, who had a wild look in her eyes, that reminded Claude of a feral cat.

"At first, I thought Kerr was just lying, but the moment I stepped in here, and I saw the facade of civility, I knew he was telling the truth. You're kind is so easy to set off, all I have to do is wound your little ego."

Cleo surged to her feet and charged at Nicola, who quickly dodged her and caught her around the throat. She immediately put her in a chokehold.

"You're not the first sociopath I've met, and you certainly won't be the last. Do you want to be the next one I kill."

Two peacekeepers entered the compartment, and Nicola released her. Cleo gasped, clutching at her throat. "Take her to her room. I'm done with her." Nicola ordered. The peacekeepers stood there unmoving, slightly hesitant about following orders from a Victor. Nicola sighed angrily. "Now!"

The picked Cleo up and escorted her from the compartment. Claude was stunned by the sudden violence that ended as quickly as it starts, even more so by Nicola's cavalier attitude, as she turned on the television before sitting back in front of him.

"You aren't going to work with her is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now District 7 reaping is about to start."

Claude spun around. The escort for District 7 was different this year, but still had a terrible sense of fashion. His salt and pepper hair were littered with pieces of bark and leaves, and his suit had the worst shades of brown, that made him look like his clothes were smothered in excrement. Near the escort was the mayor, Charles Johnson, who Claude noticed was now wearing an eyepatch.

The district had no living victors, so if none of the other winners from other districts volunteered, then someone from the Capitol would be appointed.

Though any sense of pity Claude had for them was quickly dashed, as the camera panned to the pool of tributes. They were a mixture of scary and intimidating looking thugs, but they all had one thing in common: they looked like they could rip Claude apart.

"Dear God I am dead," Claude said, as he watched the escort reached into the female reaping ball.

"June Aspin!"

A mother's scream erupted in the background, and a girl in the pool of candidates started to cry, when she didn't move peacekeepers began to move to grab her. The girl beside her, sighed in frustration before she walked forward toward the stage. "I volunteer," she shouted, reluctance was clearly on her face. She looked around Claude's age; it wouldn't surprise him if it were her last year too.

"What is your name dear?" the escort asked, in a light sweet tone, which earned him a dark look from the girl.

"Barker, Barker Sage." her voice was rich and dark.

"Is June a close friend."

A sigh escaped from Barker's mouth. "I hardly know the girl." Nicola and Claude's eyebrows shot up simultaneously. "But this is both our last year for reaping and ... she doesn't deserve to be up here. She just stole food for her family." she answered, her voice slightly betraying her anger.

Nicola rose from her seat. "I've never seen anyone volunteer out of pity."

Barker stepped to the side, as the male reaping was next, but before he could read out the name, a man's voice shouted as a volunteer. Nicola and Claude looked at each other; his mouth hung open. It was rare to have one volunteer in a district let alone two, especially in a non-career district. The camera focused on a boy in the reaping group but looked more like a man with his tan skin and tattoos, which coiled up his arms. The crowd's reaction surprised Claude the most; it was like they were all upset he was now a tribute. The guy looked at the girl next to him; his eyes were sad, and she looked like she was going to break down in tears. They looked in love, and Claude couldn't help, but feel sorry for them as she hugged and kissed him, the guy didn't look like he wanted to let go of her and he didn't until the peacekeepers grabbed him. It made Claude wonder why he volunteered.

"What's your name?"

It took him a moment to answer, as he could still hear his girlfriend crying. "Carth Johnson."

"Johnson? As in Mayor Johnson? Are you his son?"

A flash of anger spurred in his eyes, but quickly faded, and he just nodded his head.

"Why'd you volunteer?"

"None of your goddamn business!" he yelled.

The escort visibly gulped and spun around to the ground. "You have your tributes."

Nicola turned the screen off and began to pace the room. Claude's eyes followed her, unsure what she was thinking, it was a while before she said anything.

"What do you feel about them?"

"Why?"

She looked at him curtly. "Answer the question."

"I feel they could beat me within an inch of my life, then tattoo the word loser on my forehead."

"How would you feel about being allies with them?"

His eyes lifted, contemplating it, then he frowned in confusion. "Oddly safe, but I doubt they'd want to team up with me."

"They would if I was their mentor."

His head jolted. "You could do that?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't be surprised if other mentors were thinking the same thing. They're strong and are very sellable to sponsors."

"Wouldn't it be a conflict of interest or something?"

"They'd be better off with a victor then someone from the Capitol."

"Well, what are we waiting for let's set it up."

* * *

 **A/N: I know some of you are going to be like "she can't do that!" However I researched the best I could and this was defiantly the fun option.**

 **I wanted to have Cleo's claws to some out in a more suspenseful way, but I realistically I knew she'd get caught out.**

 **I think this is the last reaping we are going to witness. Tribute's are from OrehKeats, calebbers21 and DaisyRain01.**

 **And the SYOT will close when I post the next chapter in the nest week or two.**

 **Let me know you're reaction and how you feel about the tributes in a review.**


	5. Chariots

Barker POV

The train ride had been uneventful, there was no crying or fearing from either Barker or Carth. They'd been informed that Nicola Volks from District 6 would be their mentor when they arrived at the Capitol. No doubt they'd be lumped up with the District 6 tributes. They both hoped that they were going to be assets and not hindrances, after they watched the District 6 reaping, and it was decided they were the latter.

The two separated, and Barker got to meet the prep team in an intimate way, as she was stripped bare and 'beautified' as Magus stated. It was strange and intensely uncomfortable for Barker, as she was waxed, plucked and cleaned. Every physical part of her exposed by these strange inhuman looking people, with their neon hair and pale skin with voices untouched with loss or agony.

If Barker died, they wouldn't feel loss or sadness; they'd feel disappointment equal to losing a simple game, which it was to them. Though then again she deserved it, she deserved having no one care if she died. She felt that she was going to die and that she deserved it, but she was going to go down swinging. Her pride was stopping her from giving up the ghost.

The head stylist, a woman, named Magenta wasn't much of an improvement. Her face was so unnaturally tight that Barker couldn't tell whether she was young or old. Her hair was pale green and combed into an afro, which reminded Barker of a child's drawing of a tree. However, Barker did decide to be neutral to her, as she would be a key factor in obtaining sponsors. So when Magenta commented that she had a man's frame, Barker had to grit her teeth to stop herself from ripping into that woman. Though when she saw her chariot outfit she was pleasantly surprised and was much more forgiving.

Romulus Fair POV

A dark blue haired man in his early thirties appears on the screens around the nation. His skin is overly tanned, but his youthfulness and handsome features demand the attention of any eye. "Well hello, Panem to the 150th Hunger Games. I am Romulus Fair with my guest Gamemaker Hector Kincaid." He motioned to the dark skinned man beside him, who looked uncomfortable being on screen and beside Romulus. His features were timeworn, and his dark hair and facial hair were laced with patches of grey.

"So Gamemaker Kincaid, how many Hunger Games have you been involved in?"

"Twenty-four." He answered tightly.

"Twenty-four and how would you compare this year's Hunger Games to the other twenty-three." He asked while attempting to position himself in a sophisticated manner.

"Besides the majority being criminals, we've had above average volunteers and this year will be very different." Romulus opened his mouth, but Hector beat him to the punch. "Before you ask, no I can't give you any hints other than, expect the unexpected."

Romulus tutted. "You should no better than to tease Panem or me with any small detail. Now the tributes, do you have any opinions, any favourites."

A thoughtful gaze formed in Hector's eyes, as he waited to answer. "That's a difficult question to answer. How would you answer, that question Romulus?"

"Well, I'm not allowed to have favourites, so -"

"Then you have my answer." Hector interrupted, with a smile that didn't fully reach his eyes.

For an instant fear formed in Romulus's eyes, but was quickly hidden with a megawatt smile. "How diplomatic of you, but I am sure that we both will agree with the Capitol after the chariots, which is starting right now."

The gates parted and the bright glimmer of red and blue drew the crowd's attention. The male tribute from District 1 stood triumphant in a black sleeveless leotard, with crimson stripes that sculpted his every edge, leading up to his shoulders, where a matching cape flowed in the wind, shimmering brightly against the light. The female tribute matched him, but instead she was accompanied in bright sapphire blue.

Romulus's eyes narrowed, questioningly. "No ... it would seem that District 1's outfits are manufactured from genuine rubies and sapphires. Both Hermia Kline and Lucas Salvus have truly outdone themselves this year. The crowd is going nuts for them. Let's throw up the stats of the District 1 tributes."

The handsome features of the District 1 male appeared on the screen. His chestnut hair was parted to the side and neatly cropped. His jaw was defined, his nose thick and lips full. There was a devilish twinkle in his grey eyes. Below his picture were his stats.

Name: Silk Vaine

Age: 17

Height: 6'0

Weight: 200lbs

District 1

Volunteer

The District 1 female's stats replaced the screen. Dark inky hair framed a heart-shaped face with narrow eyes and thin lips.

Name: Jade Zu

Age: 18

Height: 5'2

Weight:140lbs

District 1

Volunteer

The stunning outfits of District 1 eclipsed those behind them, being the brightest and most vibrant. Though District 4 manages to steal back the attention of the crowd with pure sex appeal. Their sun-kissed skin was barely hidden beneath their outfits. The male was elegantly wrapped in golden fishnet, with a golden crown of coral, that matched the female tribute. However, her outfit was a glimmering ripple of blue, purple and green scales.

"Stunning, but her crown does clash with her dress. What do you think, Hector?"

Hector's stoic expression remained. "Yes."

An uneasy cough escaped from Romulus, as the District 4 stats appeared.

The District 4 male was young with delicate features. His hair was pale black and wildly curled.

Name: Zeke Sand

Age: 15

Height: 5'5

Weight: 100lbs

District 4

Volunteer

Dark blonde hair cascaded down the District 4 female's broad shoulders. Her face was oval and petite. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were hollow.

Name: Tri Poole

Age: 18

Height: 5'7

Weight: 125lbs

District 4

Volunteer

"Miss Poole has a tumultuous reputation to live up to. Her elder brother Clyde Poole and mother Ariel Poole are both victors." Hector commented.

"They were both very attractive and entertaining tributes," Romulus added. Suddenly Romulus leant forward. "Hold on is that District 7?!"

Dark, sharp and dangerous were the best words to describe District 7's outfit. They looked fit for battle as they looked on stoically in body armour, with the edges similar to an axe. The most distinctive piece of the outfit were the shoulder blades which were literal shoulder blades.

"It's refreshing that they finally aren't dressed like anything related to trees."

"It would seem the District 7 designers were the only ones to get the memo."

Romulus frowned in confusion. "Memo?"

"This year is different. District 7 seems to be the only district embracing their delinquency, their darkness."

Carth's picture appear on the screen, his burning green eyes shined against his stoic expression. His light blond locks fell to his ears in length.

Name: Carth Johnson

Age: 18

Height: 5'11

Weight: 173lbs

District 7

Volunteer

Crime: Assault and Attempted Murder

Barker's picture appeared. Her riptide blue eyes were hollow with emotion, as her round face was shaped by her long light brown hair.

Name: Barker Sage

Age: 18

Height: 5'5

Weight: 160lbs

District 7

Volunteer

Crime: Murder

"It would seem the outfits match the personalities. Both with serious offences to their name."Romulus commented.

The remaining chariots were uneventful, as they continued their trek to the training centre.

"I'm Romulus Fair with Gamemaker Hector Kincaid. I'll be back again with Juno Sierra to discuss and commentate on this year's games and tributes."


	6. Training Day

**A/N: I've changed this chapter into first person. If you prefer this style let me know.**

* * *

Cleo POV

Be the last one standing, that was my goal. Step one in achieving that goal was to make alliances. But who and how? The careers were definitely not an option. Districts 1, 2 and 4 stuck together like glue, which wasn't new. They were all almost like carbine copies of all the previous careers. The beautiful blonde was the girl from 4. I didn't bother remembering her name. The betas were both from District 1, and the alphas were both from District 2. The girl was named Athena Winter, another tribute to be related to a district mayor. She was a tan, dark and beautiful, but other than that she wasn't interesting. The alpha male however was. Achilles Granite; a legacy. His brother Vulcan was so close to winning, two games ago but got cocky and bit the dust. I remembered his death quite vividly, as he had been beheaded by a flying axe from the District 7 tribute, Victor Cale. It was quite spectacular, the blood splatter and the inhumanness of a headless corpse.

The main training station that I used on day one was the climbing section, not because she needed to learn how to, but because of the view. I watched, as alliances formed and rivalries slowly started to begin. The most intriguing one was between Achilles and the District 7 pair. As I hung from the nets within the training centre, and I could practically feel the hatred pouring from him, anytime he looked in their direction. Relief and amusement flooded enveloped in me, I was glad that I'd been separated from Claude, by that stupid bitch mentor. Claude's little lumberjacks had made him a target.

"Hey!" A voice called out. I looked down to see the District 10 girl. Her hair was dark and features were soft, though I noticed an unseen element in her, that made me curious. I climbed down to her.

"What can I help you with?"

"What's your name?"

My eyes narrowed at her. "Cleo."

"You can call me Crys."

"Again what do you want?"

"How would you about boosting your odds in the games?"

Athena POV

This year felt different, despite the obvious things. The energy wasn't was what they were trained to expect.

"They will fear you. If the other careers are smart and stick to each other, then you'll be an alliance made up of one-third of the tributes. That's twelve pairs of hands, ready to cut down the competition."

But there was hardly any fear toward us. The people here were killers, thieves or volunteers, the largest pool of volunteers ever recorded. These people were just as dangerous as we were, predators dominated this training centre. Our only advantage is that we've had years of training. Like how to be aware of your surroundings. The girl from District 6 was in the net above watching everyone. This tactic put her on my radar. I notice that the girl from District 11, Crysanthemum. I saw that she had slowly started conversations with every district tribute. She was very discreet about it, but unfortunately, her height and dark skin made her stick out like a sore thumb. At 6'0 she towered over the other girls and some of the boys. She was no doubt attempting to make alliances, but my gut was telling me there was more to it.

Achilles and Silk weren't helping the situation. They were showboating and antagonising everyone, believing themselves to be safe. When it came to group training, they were ruthless. Achilles and the boy from 7 almost got into a fist-fight after, Achilles hit him in the back of the head when he was walking away.

During lunch Crysathemum talked to the District 7 and 6 trio, the dark smile on his face, said everything. They all stood up and followed Crysathemum, as she walked in our direction. I tapped Achilles and Jade, nodding toward the small crowd that was starting to form. The room was quiet, as were all the other tributes who had begun to surround our table. The district 8 tributes were hovering over me.

"What the hell is going on?!" Achilles demanded.

"Change," Crysanthemum answered.

"We've formed an alliance against you, careers."

Laughter erupted from Silk and Achilles. "That would be intimidating if most of you weren't half our size," Achilles said.

"There are six of you and sixteen of us. Can't you even count?"

Achilles stood to his feet but was pushed into by Carth. They both landed on top of the table and started wailing on each other. The Peacekeepers were luckily close by and separated the two. Achilles looked like a wild animal, his teeth were barred, as he continually tried to get to Carth, who was calm enough for the peacekeepers to let go of.

It got to the point where he had to be dragged out of the room.

"All of you got back to your seats!" A peacekeeper ordered. The swarm around us faded, leaving the five of us looking at each other.

"We're screwed," Zeke whispered.

"We're not screwed," I argued. "All we have to do is change tactics."

"How pray tell do we change tactics?"

Claude POV

After today's events, I was both relieved and exhausted. Relieved that it seemed like the careers were no longer a major issue and exhausted because Barker and Carth made me learn so much stuff: knots, herbs, fire-making, etc. I slumped down onto the lounge in the apartment.

Nicola walked into the room. "Don't get settled. We have to prep for the interview."

I sighed. "That's not for a few days."

"Exactly and that's why I want it out of your way, so you can focus on training. Speak of which, how was it, were Carth and Barker helpful?

I sunk further into my seat and sighed dramatically.

"That well, huh? Where are they by the way?"

"Strategizing with the girl from 11, Crys and some others."

"What! Why are you still here?"

"I needed to crash."

She smacked me on the head. "I'll crash you. You shouldn't assume they'll take care of you like that. I'm the one you're supposed to trust making deals with other districts on your behalf."

"All sixteen of us have made a deal to take out the six careers."

She looked at me her expression was blank before she looked at em with disappointment.

"Claude, I thought you'd know better." She sat down next to me. "Do you think others haven't thought about teaming up against the careers?"

"We're different, though."

"That may be so, but it's not something to rely on. Careers are trained killers, these other tributes are either psychos or lack impulse control. The only people you should be trusting is your team and me. Is that clear?"

I took a moment to answer. Nicola wouldn't be in the arena I would be, with Barker and Carth. However she did have a hand in my fate, she'd get me sponsors, and unlike Barker and Carth, she definitely wanted me to win.

I nodded. "Yes, I understand."

She put a hand on my shoulder. "Good, now let's get started on your interview."

* * *

 **I've created a poll for a people's choice champion. It's on my profile so vote, and let me know how you feel about this chapter.**


	7. Private Sessions

Achilles POV

From the beginning to the end of training, I've wanted desperately to inflict Carth and Barker pain, Carth specifically. He views himself, as a hard man with his tattoos and scars. I have scars too, though most of them are on the inside. Everyone assumes I'm a thick-skulled thug, but they got the thug part right.

From the pool of tributes, the only ones I viewed getting training scores in my league were: Carth, Barker and Crys. Though of course, there could be dark horses that choose to show off in a private session.

After my name had been called, I moved to the entrance. I immediately saw the game makers, had been eating a buffet but stopped when I entered the room.

I chuckled, before heading straight to my morning star. I better live up to the hype, but it wouldn't be that hard. I tossed my morning star across the room toward a training dummy. It landed square centre of the chest, lodged in place. I heard the Gamemakers mumble among themselves.

Next, I started a simulation and quickly grabbed a spear, hid behind cover. I then dove from cover, slashing a hologram with the tip of my spear mid-air before rolling behind a line of small barrels, I growl in frustration, as a hologram arrow had hit me in the arm. That would cost me a point.

I bolt to my feet, launching my spear toward the archer, then I climb and jump toward a hologram with my knife, it falls into pieces. Another archer appears with a shielded hologram. I throw my knife at the archer, successfully, before I do a barrel roll toward the dummy with my morning star. I rip it from its chest and charge toward the final hologram. I smash my morning star against itself shield, with such verocity, it kneels, before the shield crumbles into pieces and the hologram in defenceless. I bring my weapon down directly against its head and its shatters into pieces.

I feel myself breathing deeply, my limbs twitching with adrenaline.

"Thank you, Achilles." A Gamemaker said, then suddenly something began to rise up from the floor in the middle of the room. It was square and dark-metaled. There was a hole on top of it. "But before you go, please pull a ball from the container and present it to us."

I frowned but walked to the box. This definitely had something to do with a twist in the game. Whatever it was, I hoped it worked toward my favour.

I dipped my hand into the box and metal ball roll around my fingers. I quickly picked one. There was nothing special about it, other than it was ocean blue. I raised it toward the Gamemakers, who quickly jotted it down.

"Thank you, now do not mention what ball you collected to any of the other tributes. Is that understood."

They said nothing else, so I just left the room. What did this blue ball mean?

Crys POV

I was the last person in the waiting room. I felt nervous, its session could affect my entire game, my whole life. I just repeat what Clay told me to do, in my head. Play to my strengths, do what I know and if I make a mistake keep on moving.

"Crysanthemum Avita." A dull voice announced.

I stand up and hold my head high, as I enter the training session. The Gamemakers looked like they'd just finished a big meal. They sat in their seats fatigued from eating, capitol scum. At least they'd be facing in my direction.

I calmly walk toward the longest, sharpest weapon. I think it was called a scimitar. I was familiar and comfortable with this type of instrument, as I used something similar to it in the fields. Also for some reason, it reminded me of myself.

I matched toward the circle and started the simulation. A hologram comes from behind me, and I pointed my sword in its direction, as it ran into it. Two more appear one an archer, the other a spear-thrower. I dodge the spear and deflect the arrow.

I swing the blade circular, cutting into the two of them. Three more appear. I kick one away, while I dodge and block attacks from the other two. I cut down the one I kicked away, and dodge the one with the sword, but As I turn around, a holographic axe hits me in the neck.

My heart drops, but I do try to move on the Gamemakers tell me to stop.

"Thank you. Please grab a ball from the container, and show it to us." She asked, then I hear the mechanical shifting of gears, as a dark, angular container rises from the centre of the room. I put my hand into it, but fell only one ball, it was dark green. I raised it, and they gave me a curt nod, that I assumed that was my cue to leave.

Carth POV

Barker and her stylist, Magenta sat beside Jarvis and myself. We were on District 6's lounge. Claude was clearly nervous, he was literally twiddling his thumbs. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. I like him, he wasn't a malicious soul, not like Cleo, who was also sitting on the lounge.

Claude gave me a short smile, before looking back at the screen. I felt something was off with him. He was different, hopefully not a bad kind I'd have to deal with.

I hated the idea of taking a life, that didn't deserve to be taken. I hoped I won't have to deal with him. I wonder if Barker was capable of it. Her rap sheet included murder. Who did she kill and why?

She didn't give me the impression of being a sociopath, especially after volunteering. She seemed ... hollow, the type of hollow formed from loss. the only reason I could see it, was because I use to see it in myself. I lost my mother, and I felt like I was sleepwalking through life. My father didn't help the situation, with his abuse and abandonment. I thought nothing could fill me, until Amanda. She was like my anchor, keeping me in the beauty of life and away from the dark. That's why I had to fight not just for myself, but for our life together.

"It's starting. It's starting." Magenta chirped.

The symbol of the Capitol appeared on the screen. The scores were:

Silk - 8

Jade - 7

Achilles - 10

Athena - 9

Mac - 5

Cordia - 6

Zeke - 8

Tri - 8

Gamma - 3

Floe - 6

"Woah, that's impressive for a little girl like her," Claude stated.

"I've thinks she's far from a little girl, as can be. What do you think Cleo? Don't you sociopaths have a secret handshake or something?"

Barker tried to stifle a laugh, while Cleo narrowed her eyes at them.

Claude - 5

Claude's sunk his head in his hands. I put a hand on his shoulder again. "It's better than a three."

"Yeah I guess."

I looked back the screen, as Cleo's face appeared. A strong nine appeared beneath her picture.

My jaw dropped, and everyone turned to look at her. She had a smug smile planted on her lips, as she sipped from her glass. I couldn't focus on her anymore, as my picture formed on the screen.

I gulped in anticipation. A huge eight appeared on the screen. I sighed in relief. Claude and Barker gave me a pat on the back. Barker was next.

A massive ten appeared. I looked at Barker with shock, shock that matched her own.

Then the shattering of glass drew my attention to Cleo who had already leaving the room.

"I think you've definitely got to watch your back with her now," Nicola warned.

The rest of the scores were uneventful, simple threes, fours and fives, except for Crys who got a seven. My mind wandered back to the ball, I got from the training session. A bright orange ball. Whatever it meant, it wasn't good.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think the balls mean? Also let me know hot you feel about the scores, and don't forget to vote on the poll. The results so far are pretty interesting.**


	8. Arena Day 1

Achilles POV

The interviews were uneventful at least to me. Everyone seemed to be fawning over Barker and Carth. Her for her dry wit and high score, which I intend to have her pay for later. Him for his "love story" and appearance, that wasn't a love story. I looked down at my tattoo, on my bicep, where Aria was written boldly and proudly. What she and I had, now that was a love story. I didn't realise I had started to cry until I tasted it on my lips. I wiped them away, before my stylist and her team saw. I couldn't be sad if I should feel anything it should be anger. Anger makes me stronger.

She dressed me in multiple layers. Though the outfit gave away the theme of this year's arena. I looked like a cowboy, but the material felt different, it was dark, yet I could tell it breathed. The whole suit was black, so I was no doubt the villain of this story. I imagined that Carth was in white.

I was so distracted by my thoughts I didn't realise my stylist had put something around my wrist until it was too late. It was thick, metallic and blue, like the ball I got from the private session. I grabbed at it to pull it off, but it was locked.

"What is this?"

"Don't worry it won't kill you."

I wanted further answers, but then I heard the sound indicating I had to go in the tube, so I stepped in and began doing warm ups. I thought about the alliance against me. I say me and not the careers because it had nothing to do with them. I knew as soon as the time hit one, I'd be the first to be targeted. The plan we had was grab anything, kill anyone and get into a formation. These scrawny tributes had the numbers, but we had the skill and experience.

I had been correct in my assumptions of the arena. We were in the middle of western, specifically a street. I could see a water tower, a saloon, but no Cornucopia. I looked around at the other tributes, but I could only see half of them beside me in a line. Directly in front of us was the train station. I assumed the others were directly on the other side.

Directly beside me was Crys. She dressed in horse skins, and I noticed the band on her arm was green. Silk was beside me, his pink bracelet blazed in contrast to the grey plaid suit he was wearing. Before I could question anything. Romulus voice boomed from the air. "You are all probably wondering why the change in setting or why are you wearing these bracelets."

My instincts told me to hide my bracelet, so I rolled my cuff over the bracelet.

"This year's Hunger Games is a special year for both the games and Panem. We have decided to refresh and revitalise the key aspects of the games. The Cornucopia has always been in the centre, a haven for the tributes. However, this year's Cornucopia is the train in front of you. This train station is one of two in the arena. One will dock the train at midnight, the other at midday for five minutes."

This definitely messed up all of my plans. Although it could be a blessing in disguise. I wouldn't have to go to the Cornucopia now. I could handle myself for twelve hours. Silk could help me take down Crys.

"The bracelets, however, are the real twist along with a few more. Twenty-two tributes, eleven pairs. That's right you will be playing in pairs. No more outnumbering alliances. No more one against all. You live as a team, or you die as a team." The train tooted. "All aboard!"

The countdown started. Shit that definitely put a damper on all of my plans and alliances. I was partnered with someone with the same colour as me. I definitely had to get to the train, find them before they get themselves killed. I hope it wasn't anyone too weak or Carth. I wouldn't put it past the Gamemakers to pair me up with him. It would be entertaining.

I looked over to see Silk sizing me up. He was thinking whether to continue being in an alliance.

"Don't waste your time with me. I'll help you get to your partner. You help me get to mine."

Silk nodded. Good, I wouldn't have to worry about him. My biggest problem would be Crys and whoever is next to her.

The time started to tick down to the final five seconds. Suddenly an explosion cut through. Someone stepped off early. My heart suddenly pulsed, was it, my partner? I waited for any sign, but then the timer ended. I heard a thump to my far left as I launched off the platform. I didn't bother to look, and just focused on getting to the train station.

I was ahead of everyone else, and I was halfway there when I suddenly felt myself get tackled to the ground.

I felt punch after punch being rained down on me. Trained punches. So much for sticking together. I rolled Silk on to his back, but he continued the roll until I spun around onto his back and snapped his neck. But before I could even enjoy my victory I felt someone place me in a choke-hold from behind. I felt lightheaded, desperate for breath. I flipped my attacker me. I clocked my attacker's bracelet it was white, so jumped to my feet and stepped on their throat, and ran to the station. The train was starting to move. The other people running near me were smart enough not to jump on to the same carriage as me, which was third from the front.

As soon as I entered, I immediately saw goods and enemies, the boys from 11 and 4. I clocked their bracelets, which were matching brown and they were armed. One with a tomahawk, the other with a bow and arrow. There were no other weapons that I could see only backpacks. I grabbed one as 11 fired an arrow. It was close, but I felt the thud. I lowered it in time to see Zeke charging at me. I grabbed his arm as he swung toward me. I kicked him in the solar plexus which winded him, as he keeled over I grabbed the arrow from the bag and stabbed him in the neck. He didn't die instantly, which gave his partner enough time notch another arrow. But then suddenly a long thin sharp piece of metal protruded from him directly where his heart was. His body dropped, and I saw Barker. She had a backpack, with a claw in one hand and a rapier in the other. Her navy blue suit matched the blue bracelet on her wrist. She was my partner.

Suddenly I felt a sharp painful feeling in my back and then another, then another. I turned around to see the girl from District 6, Cleo staring at me with a broad smile from the other carriage; the bow in her hand. I dropped to the ground out of her view. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain as the arrows were ripped from my back.

"We're reaching a river, we're going to jump."

I tried to sling my backpack on, but I felt sluggish. The arrows must have been laced with something. I hoped it wasn't poison. I felt Barker sling the bag on for me, and she placed her sword in my hand. Then suddenly she had me on my feet. An arrow soared straight toward us, but Barker caught it. She pushed me toward the door, there was enough protection for the both of us from where Cleo was. She pulled the door open and the roaring sound the train enveloped the room. I saw the upcoming river. Though I suddenly felt my knees give out, I was about to fall out, but I felt Barker catch me by my cuff. I hated that this girl from District 7 had not just saved me, once, but three times. She let go of me when were at the river, but before I reached the water, everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N: How do you like my twists? Don't forget to vote. You get three votes.**


	9. Shelter

Barker POV

Of course, I'd been paired up with him. The most hated tribute in this year's games. Which meant his chances of being killed were far higher than winning. It's not even been an hour, and the man had been shot in the back, like three times. After jumping into the river after him. I felt myself being swept away by the raging waters. I searched around for the big idiot to see him float face first to my far right. I quickly swam toward him, flipped him over and interlocked my legs around him from behind.

I had to think quick. At the speed, we were moving we were either going to enter rapids or fly off a waterfall. Then I saw a cavern entrance approaching. I tried to shift us closer to the wall before we floated past it. I sunk my claws along the ground of the entrance. My heart jolted, when it wouldn't catch, and instead scraped along the rock. I saw the wall of the opening approaching, so I hooked my arm into it. The weight and force sent a sharp pain through my armpit into my shoulder. I then latched on with my other hand and tried to lift myself up into the cavern. It would have been hard just lifting myself, but with Achilles, it felt almost impossible. Then suddenly I felt his weight lightened. I looked down to see him in a delirious state gripping onto the wall. I quickly lifted myself into the cavern, then reached out and grabbed him under his armpits and pulled him toward me. It was much easier since he was no longer dead weight and we both collapsed onto the ground. I laid on my back gasping from exertion. It took me a few moments to realise he wasn't breathing at all.

I ripped his backpack off, then his shirt. His wounds had already been cleaned by the water. I dumped both of our bags for medicine. I found the right kind, it was a pill, and I practically shoved it down his throat. I needed to keep him alive long enough for the medicine to work. I was so glad we learnt CPR.

I performed the movements while saying them out loud. "Place the heel of one hand on the lower half of the person's breastbone.

Place the other hand on top of your first hand and either grasp your own wrist, then perform continuous compressions at a rate of approximately 100 per minute."

A minute past and nothing changed. He still wasn't breathing. Goddamn, it, I had to give him mouth to mouth. I gave him two short breaths and then he suddenly gasped and coughed.

I bolted away from him, gagging. "You coughed in my mouth!"

Cleo POV

I couldn't believe they actually jumped from the train. I was this close to taking out two of the biggest competitors in the game. What were the odds that they'd be paired together?

I didn't bother to shut the door behind me, my arrow was poison as I slowly made my way through the carriages. I froze when in the carriage in front of me I saw Crys, Pave, Floe, Mac and the girl from District 3. They were armed, but they didn't seem to be in any conflict. I noticed Crys's bracelet, a lime green that matched mine. I unnotched my arrow and entered the cabin. Showing my bracelet.

"Welcome to the party." Floe greeted, in a sickeningly sweet tone. Yep, she was a sociopath.

"Any of you know the other pairs?"

"Athena and the boy from your district," Pave answered.

"Great, she's got Clyde as dead weight. She's a challenge otherwise."

"Speaking of challenges I ran into Carth. He had a black bracelet, but he was by himself. He had jumped off the train before it left." Crys added.

"Barker and Achilles jumped off as well into the river. But not before I shot him in the back a few times."

"Good work. Those two got the top scores for a reason. We should hunt them down while one of them is wounded, then move on to Athena, then Carth."

Mac stepped forward, waving his arms."Wait! Shouldn't we be talking about this massive game changer? Does this mean there will be two victors?" Mac asked.

I rolled my eyes and started to rummage through the compartment for anything valuable. "I doubt it. They'll probably make the final two kill each other. Now shut up and let's start stripping this train. We get what we want and need then dump it from the train."

Carth POV

I hid in the saloon doing an intake of what I grabbed from the train. I'd gotten a Calvary sword and a backpack, which contained: food, iodine, matches and a compact crossbow with a slew of bolts.

I was the first on to the train thanks to the boy from District 9 jumping off his position. It distracted everyone else on my side of the train. When I got off, I had seen a glimpse of Achilles before he jumped onto the train. I also saw the wake of dead bodies behind him.

I was certain I was the only one to not stay on the train, but I didn't want to risk anything, so I remained in the saloon. I was behind the bar, which was to my surprise fully stocked with alcohol. I could make a Molotov cocktail from any of the amber bottles thanks to my matches. Perhaps the trains weren't the only place to gain supplies. That would definitely go along with the theme of the games, which seemed to be to change everything. I still couldn't believe I was paired with some stranger. I felt nervous not know who or where they were, but I knew that the top scoring tributes would be targets.

My best bet was to wait in the two until the train came back. Anyone still on it would get off at the other stop. Hopefully, there would still be something left.

Bang!

The violent sound jolted me, and I aimed my crossbow around myself wildly. I calmed myself realising it was merely the canon. I listened to hear it fire eight times. That meant four pairs were out, leaving seven left. I didn't think the Hunger Games would last long this year, at this rate.

As dusk began, I decided to stay in the Saloon for the night. There was a bedroom upstairs. I booby-trapped the front door with the bottles from the bar. If anyone walked in they would trip on the string, causing bottles to swing at them from upstairs, if they did or didn't dodge the bottle, the glass would break, and I'd wake up. I also tweaked with my bedroom door, so that if it swung open it would squeak loudly, alerting me and my crossbow.

Despite my constant worry, that I could die at any moment due to my mystery partner. I considered myself lucky, most people wouldn't be sleeping in bed, let alone safety from the elements. It chilly in this room, it must feel like an iceberg outside.

Achilles POV

I was in an out of consciousness for what felt like hours. During those short periods in-between delirium, I noticed Barker had changed my clothes. and dressed my wounds. Again I was saved by someone from District 7. The canons were like music to my ears. Eight were dead. Fourteen were left. I doubted their would be two winners especially after the second rebellion. I refused to be grateful for Barker's help. She had no choice. She was my enemy. District 7 tributes had taken away from me, two of the people I loved most; my brother and Aria.

I'll rip the life out of her. The first chance I get.

I woke up for the final time, when I heard the familiar Capitol tune. I immediately noticed that Barker had a fire to my fury.

"What are you doing!?" I hissed.

"Oh, shut up! The smoke evaporates before it reaches higher ground, no one can see it. Now shut up and watch."

I sighed in annoyance before seeing in the night sky: Silk, the boy from three, Zeke, both of District 8 and the boys from 9 and 11. I couldn't help but smile when I realized I had the most kills.

"Yeah, yuck it up you piece of -" Barker faltered when the sky caught her eye.

I looked over to see my face in the sky, in the middle of wanted poster. I also saw Carth's face beside mine. There was a reward, but it didn't disclose what it was exactly. It was an open meal ticket for anyone desperate enough.

"You continue to be a pain in my backside, Ape." Barker commented, darkly, as she unrolled a sleeping bag.

"Where's the other sleeping bag?" I asked.

"In someone else's bag." She answered, as she laid in it.

"Where am I gonna sleep?"

She sighed before opening up her sleeping bag. I was aghast. I was not going to be sharing a sleeping bag with her. "You can't be serious."

"We've swapped spit. I'm sure sleeping together is the tamest -"

"I'd rather freeze." I interjected.

"Oh really? Then let me help." She dumped a canteen of water over the fire. "That's for coughing in my mouth."

* * *

 **A/N: Another twist. There is a Wanted Board. One for the best player and the other for the weakest player. Let me know your opinion in a review.**


End file.
